Paper Hearts
by SydneyDawson-Evans
Summary: Its safe to say that Lily and James did not like each other. From the moment they met Lily had taken a rather... sour attitude towards him. But who can blame her? His constant pestering and pranks have really just gotten on Lily's nerves. Not to mention,she blames him for tearing her and Sev apart and it seems James lost his chance at her friendship. But we know much better right?


_"Com_e_ closer, closer because the more you think you see the easier it is to fool you"_

**_5th Year, end of O.W.L.S week (well almost)_**

"Lily, I don't think we should go in there" Severus muttered as they walked down the crowded hallway, each carrying a bag full of books and quills. Everyone was on end about O.W.L.S week and now that it was nearly ending, everyone was more than ready for the term to finish. All that was left, was Transfigurations and Charms. "We have to Sev! O.W.L.S are nearly finished and I want to study" Lily huffed as she pushed passed a couple of third years.

"But, we can study elsewhere" Severus said, pulling on Lily's arm. Lily abruptly stopped and turned around. Hands on her hips, she glared at the boy in front of her. "I know we can, but the ideal place to study would be at the library, besides isn't even that crowded"

"Not crowded?" He asked, bewildered. "Have you seen how many students are in there?"

"Yes, I have. But if we make good time, we wouldn't have to deal with the crowded place. Now come on." Lily once again grabbed Severus arm and continued to push past students and teachers.

While it wasn't an official rule, most of the younger students knew to stay out of the library during O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S week. Partly because they knew that it would be crowded and ironically, noisy from all the spell casting and the frustrated screams coming the fifth and seventh years. It didn't take long for Lily and Severus to reach the now filled library but that didn't stop them from going in.

Severus tried to reason with Lily, but to no avail. She pulled on his hand until they spotted an open table. Lily practically ran towards the desk, and managed to sit in it before a couple of seventh years took it. She glared up at them and crossed her arms. "I am not moving" she said slowly, making sure to enunciate every word. "I got here first, and there is no way I am going to give it up."

The seventh year Hufflepuff glared at her rather coldly and crossed her arms too. "Well, were older so we get the table" she sneered. Lily simply scoffed at the girl and her group of friends. "No" Lily said her voice hard. By the time Severus had arrived at the table, Lily and the girl were having a staring contest, and not a very friendly one at that.

"What's going on?" he asked, walking up beside the table. "This isn't any of your business, Snivellus." At that, Lily stood up and threw her books on the desk. Startling the girl and many other students around her. "Don't ever, ever call him that and he has much of a right to be here as you do. Besides, he's with me. Severus sit down." Lily commanded. Her chest rose up and down from her anger. A few more seconds of staring and the seventh years gave up. All walked away in a huff.

Lily smiled triumphantly at Severus and began to open her book. Severus looked back at the entrance of the library then back at Lily. "Stop staring Sev" Lily said, not bothering to look up. "Lily you just...I mean...What just happened?"

Lily tore her gaze away from the page and grinned. "I told a seventh year to sod off" she said, making it seem like it was the most normal thing ever. Severus stared at her in disbelief. He knew that Lily was a tough girl and could handle anybody he just didn't think she could actually win against seventh years. "Now, take out a book and start studying Sev. We still have O.W.L.S you know."

* * *

James Potter began to laugh rather loudly as the smoke dispersed, leaving behind a now eyebrowless Peter Pettigrew. To his horror, Peter touched his bare forehead and whimpered "Not again. This is the fourth time this year it happened. I thought I was getting the hang of this game."

Sirius Black doubled over in laughter again. "Oh please Wormtail, you know you were never good." The four best friends were currently sitting at the back of the library playing their second round of Exploding Snap. Peter pouted in response and looked away. James wiped a tear from his eye and smiled teasingly at him. "Oh, come on Wormy don't be like that. You know Padfoot was just joking."

Peter pouted in silence but turned back to see his friends smiling faces. Remus Lupin, the more studious of the four, sat quietly in the corner of the library, observing his mates laugh at Peter's hairless forehead. Remus shook his head disapprovingly, but couldn't hide his smile at this quite silly situation. "You know, we still have O.W.L.S right? Shouldn't we be studying?" he asked. James turned towards him and smirked. "Moony, have you met us? When have we ever studied for a test?"

"Yes, but this isn't just any test, its O.W.L.S! This is actually important!"

"Oh, you worry too much Moony" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

Remus huffed in response, as returned to reading his book. James rolled his eyes at his two best mates and continue to shuffle the cards. James knew both Sirius and Remus long enough to know that those two are as stubborn as a mule and neither would back down from an argument. And no matter how annoying and loud they can be James also knew that he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

"Oi, are you going to deal the cards Prongs or is your mind elsewhere?" Sirius whispered loudly hitting James in the arm and snatching up the deck.

James suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his arm. He looked over at Sirius, who had a smirk plastered on his face. "Oh don't be such a princess, I didn't even hit you that hard."

"Yeah, but it still hurt" he muttered, glaring at his best mate. James was never one to get mad at Sirius for anything. He was one of his closets friend, and how could stay mad at a close friend.

"Well its not my fault. Were you thinking about Evans again?" Sirius smirked again as he asked the question. Everyone knew that James had a big thing for Lily Evans, and every time he got the chance he would ask her out, quite arrogantly, in front of the whole school.

At the mention of Lily, James ran a hand through his hair. A habit he's acquired whenever Lily was around or mentioned. "No, not until you mentioned her."

Sirius shook his head slightly as he concentrated on the game in front of him. "Prongs its your turn. And mate really? You still have feelings for Evans even after she's turned you down 120 times?"

"Yes, and actually she's only turned me down 110 times" James placed his wand on top of the cards, getting ready to snap them when he noticed a certain red head walk hastily inside the library.

"Hey Prongs, look who's just come in" Peter piped.

James lowered his wand as he slowly turned to find a certain red head. When he finally spotted her, she was in a middle of a heated argument with a seventh year. He combed a hand through his messy hair, and stood up. He had gotten ready to approach Lily, when he saw a small skinny figure walk up to her.

"Snivellus.." James whispered as he sat back down. James couldn't help but glare at the boy. He just found so irritating how close Severus was to Lily. It made him absolutely and utterly jealous. He just didn't understand how Lily could be friends with a Slytherin, especially one who befriended those who found it amusing to torture other students. Pranking others didn't count! At least he didn't intend for anyone to get seriously hurt.

"Mate, you grip that chair any tighter and you might just break it...again" Sirius said, looking down at his cards. It didn't take a genius to know how James was feeling. The amount of chairs and other objects he's broken in the past, could hint at the fact that he was furious.

Looking down at his hand, James noticed his knuckles turning white, he quickly let go and breathe in heavily. "I just don't understand mate" keeping his eyes on Lily "why does she hang out with him?"

"Look, Prongs. How many times have you asked us that question?" Sirius put his cards on the table and looked at James "At least an amount of time. And no matter how much you ask it isn't going to change the fact that they're best friends"

James tore his gaze away and glanced back at Sirius. "Wow...anymore obvious facts?"

"Look, I don't want to be the one to say it, but you know its true. Just get over it mate"

James took a small peek back the red head and the greasy haired boy. He knew that Sirius was right. Lily and Severus were close friends and he would just have to deal with the fact, even if it makes his stomach churn.

However just because he has to deal with him, doesn't mean he still can't play a few pranks.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. I know the writing isn't very well, but I promise I am working on it. I'm still sort of getting use to it. Well I still hope that you guys enjoyed it. Criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
